Late Autumn
by AkinaJung
Summary: Dimana waktu terus bergulir dan musim gugur datang kembali, Satsuki masih di sana, menunggu dan menatap musim dinginnya di balik kepulan asap kopi


**Late Autumn**

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Tidak ada keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan karya ini. Karya ini dibuat hanya untuk hiburan semata.

 **Pairing:** Kuroko Tetsuya/Momoi Satsuki. **Genre:** Romance.

 **Note: kalimat yang bercetak miring merupakan kilas balik.**

( _Dimana waktu terus bergulir dan musim gugur datang kembali, Satsuki masih di sana, menunggu dan menatap musim dinginnya di balik kepulan asap kopi)_

* * *

…

Satsuki tidak sempat menanyakan kabar Tetsuya yang tidak pernah ditemuinya lima tahun terakhir. Tidak menelepon atau mengirimkannya sepatah dua patah kata penanya kabar antar kawan lama. Satsuki terlalu takut untuk itu sementara jari-jarinya telah mengetikan ratusan bahkan ribuan kata selama lima tahun ini hanya untuk hal sederhana, sebuah kabar. Sayangnya perasaan takut Satsuki berkali-kali lipat lebih banyak dari pesan-pesannya dan pesan-pesan itu pada akhirnya tidak sampai pada yang seharusnya menerima. Satsuki takut Tetsuya melupakannya. Satsuki takut pesan-pesan itu akan mengganggu Tetsuya. Satsuki takut perasaannya pada Tetsuya tidak dapat dibendung. Satsuki ketakutan.

Takdir itu lucu. Satsuki tertawa miris dalam hati. Kini pemuda biru muda itu duduk di depannya. Menatapnya selagi menunggu dirinya membuka mulut. Satsuki tak tahu jika biru muda yang menghampiri cafenya adalah biru muda yang itu, dan Satsuki tidak sempat melakukan apapun karna Tetsuya langsung berkata, "Bisakah aku bicara denganmu, Momoi- _san_ ?"

"Jadi, Tetsu- _kun_.. eum.. apa kabarmu?" Satsuki mengutuk suaranya yang bergetar. Memaki otaknya yang tidak bisa memilihkannya kata untuk ia ucapkan dan menyalahkan bibirnya yang begitu kaku untuk digerakan.

"Aku baik seperti yang kau lihat, Momoi- _san_ ,"

Satsuki hanya tersenyum setelahnya. Ia menunduk menatap ke arah cangkir berisi cairan pekat yang mengepulkan asap tipis. Sudah musim gugur keberapa sekarang? Sudah berapa lama sejak kata perpisahan itu diucapkan? Satsuki mengulang-ulang pertanyaan itu dikepalanya. _Dia kembali._ Satsuki menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia rindu biru muda itu. Satsuki begitu merindukan tatapan menyejukan itu.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku Tetsu- _kun_ ?" Satsuki memberanikan diri bertanya manakala degup di dadanya begitu kencang dan mampu membuatnya nyaris mati lemas.

"Aku hanya ingin melihatmu," jawabannya singkat tapi mampu membuat waktu Satsuki berhenti.

Satsuki menyelipkan anak rambutnya ke belakang telinga saat dirasa mengganggu. Ia tertawa kecil kemudian mengecap kopinya.

"Jerman bukanlah tempat yang dekat sehingga kau bisa kembali ke Jepang hanya untuk melihatku, Tet—"

"—sudah berapa lama?" Tetsuta memotong. Satsuki diam, terlalu kaku untuk bicara.

"Apa aku terlalu terlambat, Momoi- _san_ ?" Satsuki semakin membeku karna musim dinginnya. Karna laki-laki biru muda ini. Karena Kuroko Tetsuya. Karena orang yang penting untuknya ini.

Satsuki berandai-andai dia bisa kembali ke masa beberapa tahun silam, dimana ia bisa dengan santai dan ceria menanggapi semua perkataan seorang Kuroko Tetsuya sekalipun akan menerima penolakan. Namun perasaannya kini bukanlah suatu perasaan main-main. Rasa itu tertinggal di hatinya bahkan setelah kelulusan SMA. Terus membesar dan mengakar sehingga tak mampu Satsuki kendalikan. Tidak ada yang bisa mengendalikan perasaannya pada Kuroko Tetsuya. Tidak orang tuanya, tidak Aomine Daiki sahabatnya, tidak juga dirinya.

"Terlambat? Dalam konteks apa?" Satsuki menjawab dengan berat.

Tetsuya di hadapannya menatapnya sendu. "Maaf" dan satu kata itu meluluh lantakan pertahanan Satsuki. Satsuki menangis tanpa bisa dicegahnya.

"Ya, kau terlambat. Terlalu banyak musim gugur yang telah kau lewati. Terlalu banyak,"

"Maaf" ulang Tetsuya.

"Tidak. Tidak ada yang bersalah di sini. Bukan kau, bukan juga aku. Perpisahan lima tahun lalu memang sewajarnya terjadi. Kau pergi ke Jerman untuk melanjutkan pendidikanmu, aku tetap di sini melanjutkan impianku. Tidak ada yang salah dari itu,"

Tetsuya mengepalkan tangannya, meremas jari-jarinya dibalik saku mantel coklat tebalnya. "Momoi- _san_ ,"

"Tapi aku disini masih dibayangi olehmu. Berulang kali aku ingin menghapusmu tapi perasaan itu muncul kembali," Satsuki menghapus air matanya. "Kau pergi sangat jauh, menghilang begitu cepat seperti asap. Tidak ada kabar darimu, dan hari-hariku dipenuhi pertanyaan; apa kabarmu? Bagaimana kau di sana? Apa kau mendapat teman?"

"Momoi- _san_ "

"Terkadang aku tersadar dan melihat realitanya. Kenapa aku harus menunggumu? Kuroko Tetsuya mungkin telah melupakanku. Memangnya siapa Momoi Satsuki untuk seorang Kuroko Tetsuya?"

"Maaf"

"Jangan meminta maaf, kau membuatku nampak semakin menyedihkan, Tetsu- _kun_ " ujar Satsuki diselingi tawa kecil. "Namun tetap saja perasaan itu masih ada dan untuk orang yang sama pula. _Apa kamu akan berkunjung ke tempatku ? Apa kamu akan melihat diriku, merasakan perasaanku yang selama bertahun-tahun berusaha kuabaikan?_ Aku lelah menanyakan hal itu pada diriku sendiri,"

"Satsuki.." dan panggilan kecil itu membuat Satsuki mendongak menatap pemuda biru muda di depannya. "Bisakah kita mengulang dari awal, Satsuki ? Apa sekarang perasaan itu masih ada?"

Satsuki berlindung di balik punggung tangannya. Ia menutupi bagaimana wajahnya yang telah kacau karna air mata. Tetsuya adalah sakitnya. Tetsuya adalah kelemahannya.

"Aku tidak akan membuatmu menunggu musim gugur lagi. Tidak juga dengan musim-musim yang lain,"

Satsuki tahu apa itu bahagia dan perasaannya kali ini tidak bisa ia definisikan sebagai bahagia. Satsuki merasa ini lebih dari sekedar bahagia. Lalu kenangan beberapa tahun mulai terbayang di benaknya sebelum ia menganggukan kepala dan tersenyum kepada Tetsuya.

"Mari mulai dari awal,"

…

* * *

" _Tetsu-kun ! kau benar-benar akan pindah ke Jerman?"_

" _Ya, aku mendapat beasiswa di sana dan kupikir kesempatan itu tidak boleh dilepas begitu saja. Kau sependapat denganku, Momoi-san ?"_

" _Apa Dai-chan, Mukkun, Midorin, Akashi-kun dan Ki-chan tahu?"_

" _Ya"_

" _Apa kita bisa bertemu lagi?"_

" _Ya, aku akan kembali, Momoi-san. Tidak dalam waktu dekat, tapi dimusim gugur berikutnya, mari bertemu"_

 **End.**


End file.
